


Unsettled

by littlealex



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlealex/pseuds/littlealex





	Unsettled

Shige didn't consider himself a restless person, usually. He was perfectly happy to sit in silence, in the company of a good book in his tidy bedroom, without anything interrupting him except the occasional text message or hunger pangs that needed tending to; in fact, given all the choices in the world, this would tie with wandering in the park playing with his new fisheye lens or the macro settings on his camera as his favorite activity for a day off. However, when it comes to sitting on a boat for ten hours with Ohno Satoshi, something in his personality obviously comes unhinged and the whole concept of sitting quietly manages to seem quite foreign to him. Not that this is a very common occurrence, but the first time Shige finds himself on a fishing expedition with the other man, he finds Ohno's calm exterior at odds with his own feelings - almost upsetting. It seems to Shige as though Ohno has forgotten the existence of anything except his line, the box of tackle, and the cooler of beer. Shige finds himself tapping beats on his thigh, counting backwards from 万, and having entire conversations in his head with Ohno, who hasn't said a word to him since they left the pier two hours ago.

It's at about the three-hour (and four-beer) mark that Ohno says anything. "Having fun?"

Shige's not quite sure how to answer the question, and he opens and closes his mouth a few times before tilting his head and answering. "It's much quieter here than my bedroom." It's the most honest answer he could give, and for a moment he's embarrassed that he actually said it. Then Ohno chuckles quietly - almost as though he's laughing to himself - and nods, eyes still out on the water.

"That's why I love ocean fishing. The only sound around is water and your heartbeat." He pauses then, taking a sip of his beer before he turns to Shige. "You seem a little unsettled, though. I hope you don't mind the quiet."

Shige bites back the immediate "it's okay". The look in Ohno's eyes doesn't seem to ask anything more the truth, and Shige has the strange feeling that he could see through any white lies he cared to deliver. So he shrugs instead. "I'm just not used to it. It's a good skill you have, to be able to sit quietly. I'm not sure anyone I know could do it." The smile that appears on Ohno's face sends the strangest rush of warmth through Shige's body, and he can't help but return the gesture. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Any time, Kato-kun," Ohno replies, and though he turns back to the sea the next moment, looking out at it with a placid expression, Shige can't help but feel as though he has been extended an open invitation.

The thought calms him, and his mind seems to wander so calmly around the landscape of the world that it knows, distracted only by the occasional tug at his line or the offer of another beer, that the sky turns to twilight before he thinks to count the hours.


End file.
